


[fic] find another view

by silly_cleo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: "Beau, in the meantime, has finally identified that she…might be super into biting."





	[fic] find another view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romnovs (tashatops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/gifts).



> For the prompt:
> 
> _(nsfw) beau/jester: beau discovers jester's teeth are weirdly sharp. she's (un)surprisingly very into it._

They both tumble through the door of their room, kissing as they go. Jester’s mouth is warm, soft, and hungry for as many kisses as Beau can give her. Jester’s kisses always remind Beau of sweets, those kind of tangy ones. It’s not a taste, exactly, just some kind of innate Jesteriness. 

Jester slams the door shut behind them with her tail, then slams Beau into it, knocking the wind out of her. Which is just fine by Beau, it's fun when Jester gets bossy.

Jester takes advantage of Beau’s momentary breathlessness to transfer her attention from Beau’s mouth to her neck and start sucking, and all of a sudden Beau’s breathless for a totally different reason. Damn, that feels good. She groans, which only encourages Jester to redouble her efforts. She closes her eyes and starts lazily tracing her fingers up and down Jester’s back. It's not her best work, if she’s honest, but she’s kind of distracted.

“These are fun. It's kind of like drawing dicks on tables. ‘Jester was here’ or ‘property of Jester’, you know?”

“Oh my gods, I can't work out what's worse, that you said that, or that I'm kind of into it.” Jester just snorts and returns her attention to Beau’s neck.

“Ow!” Her hand flies to the spot where Jester had been diligently leaving a hickey, almost smacking Jester in the face in the process. “What the fuck?” 

To Jester’s credit, she backs off in an instant, which Beau’s in favour of in principle, at any rate.

“What is it? Did I hurt you?”

“Ow,” she says again, mostly as a reflex at this point. Now she's had a moment, it wasn't that it was even that painful, just surprising. And sharp. Fuck.

“Beau! Seriously. What’s wrong, do you need me to heal you or something?”

She looks down at her fingers and holy shit, that's blood.

“Damn, Jes, your teeth are sharp.”

Jester grins widely, showing off the culprits. “Yup. I'm pretty sure they're fangs, technically. Wait. Did I _cut you_?” Jester sounds likes she's caught somewhere between pride and chagrin, which isn't far off where Beau’s at, with something else swirling around in there too that she can't quite put her finger on.

“Huh.” She rubs thoughtfully at her neck.

“Seriously though, did I hurt you?” Jester closes the gap between them and starts inspecting Beau’s neck.

“What? Oh, no, it's just I wasn't expecting it, y’know? It’s fine.”

“Wow, you can totally see it’s my tooth marks! Well, kind of.” Jester wiggles her head side to side, frowning slightly as she squints at the mark in question. 

“No, you totally can. OK, that's pretty cool.” Jester sneaks a glance at Beau’s face and, evidently reassured by what she finds there, has come down firmly on the side of pride.

Beau, in the meantime, has finally identified that she…might be super into biting that draws blood, what the fuck? How messed up is that? Eh, whatever, she can add it to the list.

“Hey Jester? How would you feel about doing that again, on purpose? Is that too weird?”

“I mean, it's pretty weird, Beau, but that's OK! Weird is good. Besides,” Jester grins again, and Beau’s eyes are immediately drawn to the four larger canines poking out ever so slightly, “this way it’ll be kind of like painting, and the marks will probably last longer.” The look Jester gives her turns her knees to water, and yeah, OK, enough talking about this and more doing. She pulls Jester in for another kiss to start with, and now she's thinking about it, she's not sure how she never noticed that extra edge to Jester’s kisses before, or how fucking much she likes it. 

Jester breaks away and Beau moans impatiently. “Just hold on, Beau,” she says, moving back down to the same spot on Beau’s neck which sure, fair enough, was kind of the point of the exercise. And oh, wow, that _hurts_ , but in a _really good_ way. It's not news to Beau that she's a fan of a little pain mixed in with her pleasure, it’s just another facet of the good kind of pain after a really tough workout, but she's realising very rapidly she's never taken that thought all the way to its logical conclusion before.

Jester pauses briefly, and Beau realises it's to admire her handiwork. “I like it,” she says a little indistinctly. “It's like a little bloody flower. I feel kind of like a vampire now. It's not a _lot_ of blood, but I can definitely taste it.” Her eyes rake over Beau, plotting her next move and honestly, that's pretty hot too. Jester steers her across the room till Beau feels the backs of her knees hit the bed and she flops down, with Jester straddling her lap. Before Beau’s quite sure what's happened, she's on her back and Jester’s easing her shirt up, fingers dancing across her rib cage. Jester wriggles slightly to adjust her angle and picks a spot, seemingly at random, right by Beau’s belly button, and gets to work with lips and tongue and yup, teeth. Beau twitches a bit, hips jerking off the mattress. Almost without pausing Jester plants a hand firmly on Beau’s chest, breaking off just long enough to bite out a bossy “hold still!”

“Yes, ma’am.” Beau flops back and focuses on doing just that. Which is very much not her strong suit, damn it, and whatever Jester’s doing is _not_ making it any easier. She squirms and, yup, this is definitely working for her.

Jester sits up and examines the new mark she's left critically, then turns her attention to Beau’s face.

“You know what I think would be fun? If we tied you up, you’d just _have_ to hold still, and we could see how many I can make before you come. I mean, I don't actually know if you can make a person come just by biting them, but we could find out?”

Beau feels a jolt run straight through her. She swallows hard. 

“Uh. Yeah. Sure, that definitely sounds like my idea of fun too.”


End file.
